thessirnwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Contribute
Helping Out Those looking to contribute to the Thessir Wiki are encouraged to do so. There are a lot of pages, places, characters, and other bits of mechanical information here and there that need to be added, changed, or completed. A list of is a list of articles mentioned in other articles, but do not yet exist. All of the WantedPages eventually need to exist on the Wiki. Following a red link anywhere on the wiki will take you to a "Create new page" screen. Here on the Thessir Button, above where the content should be, is a green button labelled create or edit. Click away and start editing! You may want to create a Wikia account to keep track of your contributions, watch certain articles, and customize your personal preferences. Conventions Here is a short list of rules to help you contribute neatly and consistently. Proper Linking: Any proper noun, or other topic of interest mentioned in an article should have its own article here on the Wiki. If a potential article topic is mentioned at any point within an article, its first occurrence should provide a reader with a link to that article, whether it exists on this wiki yet, or not. It should not be linked to more than once in an article, and, if the page does not yet exist, its considered article title should reflect proper article naming conventions. Proper Article Naming Conventions Each article's title on the wiki is a unique address in the root directory of the wiki. This discourages poor naming decisions, such as making articles with very similar names, articles with punctuation, poorly spelled or capitalized articles, articles with overly lengthly titles, and articles starting with "articles" (A, an, the), such as /a_frog and /the_Cleric. Capitalization Each article should conform to the same conventions used throughout the wiki on capitalization. The following ideas should always be capitalized thusly: * Races and all related words. ::Human, Humans, Human ::Elf, Elves, Elven ::Half-Elf, Half-Elves, Half-Elven ::Dwarf, Dwarves, Dwarven ::Halfling, Halflings, Halfling ::Hin, Hin, Hin ::Gnome, Gnomes, Gnomish ::Orc, Orcs, Orcish *Realms, regions, kingdoms, cities, geographical features, family and tribe names, businesses, titles, deities, historical events, and subraces (cultures, typically). ::Meadbridge, Thenley of Aelsmouth, the Church of Silence, the Lord Regent, Lake Belmere, the Western Road, the Morrowborn School of Spellcraft and Sorcery, Wastelander Elf. Some slang or generic terms are not capitalized. Please use your best judgement. *improper or casual racial references. ::man-made, low-born, humanity, half-breed Categories Please consult this flowchart for Category hierarchy Articles should belong to subsets of category pages without also belonging to their parental categories. Categories can belong to other categories, and categories and articles alike can certainly belong to multiple categories of different kinds. Some examples: *The artcile for an npc leader of a temple of the Great Dragon in Morrowborn might belong to the Morrowborn Category, the Church of Fire category, and the NPCs category. *The article for a secret grove of silence may belong in the Wildebourne regional category, as well as the Church of Silence category. *The category for a specific group of mute nomadic Wastelander Elves may belong to the Araakan Wastes regional category, the Silence Aspect category, and the Elves category. *The category for a secret Gnomish assassin for hire guild might belong to the Parts Unknown regional category, Gnomes category, the Sinister and Shady category, and the the Sellsword and Soldiery category. Category Order Please consider the following order to be the best order for included categories for every subcategory or article on the setting section of the wiki. Items at the top of this list should be the left-most of the categories, those at the bottom the right-most. *Where: (Locations ranging from "Parts Unknown" to specific towns) *Religious categorical relevance *Racial categorical relevance *Cultural/Societal categorical relevance *PC/NPC External Link The following pages may help with additional formatting and contributions to the wiki. *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Manual_of_Style *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/New_Editors *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_Content_Accessibility_Guidelines